Rakunan High's Basketball
by Rapboy
Summary: After winning last years Winter Cup Seirin High is ready to get back on the court. Unfortunately for them a new team of young first years are ready to dethrone them.


**Rakunan High's Basketball**

Chapter 1. Seirin's Next Possible Threat

_Disclaimer: I do not own or have the rights to any of the numerous anime characters that will be appearing in this fanfic aside from the OC protagonist. The primary focus of the fanfic is on a new team that features characters from different animes and one OC._

After winning the Winter Cup, the Seirin High basketball team is ready to get back on the court and defend their newly acquired championship. This is their first practice of the new school year and basketball season, and even though they are without the _Iron Heart _Teppei Kiyoshi, they are excited to be on the court.

"Okay, before we start practice I want everyone over here." said the coach of Seirin High's basketball team, Riko Aida. "I need you all to listen to me real quick."

"We having a quick meeting or something Coach?"

"I wouldn't say quick meeting Kagami, now first things first, I want to congratulate all of you for winning the Winter Cup last year." Riko said with a smile, as the team congratulated each other. "But that was last year and we need to focus on this year." Riko's expression then turned serious. "While we were focusing on the Winter Cup, there was something happening in the middle school league."

"What do you mean?"

"A middle school put together a team since the since they thought that they could win championships after the Generation of Miracles left middle school."

"And you think these guys could be a problem?" asked the captain and shooting guard Junpei Hyuuga.

"Yes, they were all in their last year of middle school, and they dominated every game that they played. They were called the next Generation of Miracles."

"They're that good?" asked the new manager Teppei Kiyoshi.

"They won each game by over 90 points."

"Great, another group of cocky bastards."

"I don't know about that Kagami, but all ten of them are gonna be on the same team. Rakunan High School."

"Ten!? Ten top players!?"

"Not exactly, the starting five are all top rank material, but the bench is slightly above average, yet they are still able to get things done on the court." Riko then pulled out a magazine. "This came out a few days ago, it talks about the team and them being at their new school."

"Read it."

"I'll start with the bench players. #9 5'9 Small Forward Junichi Tachibana. He has the least amount of play time, but he's good at hitting threes off of screens. Aside from that he appears to be an average player. Next, #2 6'2 Center Ryuuji "Dragon" Takasu. A player that excels in the paint on both defense and offense, he's most known for dunking whenever he has the ball in the paint."

"He seems like he could be trouble to defend against, Kagami."

"I'd like to see him try to slam against me Kuroko."

"#21 5'6 Point Guard Ken Sugisaki. A fast pace player who's been known to give his teammates great open looks, especially on the fast break. He's also a good pick pocket and a decent shooter from mid-range. #10 5'10 Power Forward Takatoshi Tsuda. A player who focuses mainly on his defense, but is an adept hook shooter and is able to get lay ups with ease. He is best known for his ability to get rebounds with ease on both defense and offense."

"A rebounder? I wish you were still playing with us Kiyoshi."

"Don't worry Hyuuga, you'll be fine, you still have Kagami and Mitobe."

"#5 5'7 6th man and Shooting Guard Sorata Kanda. A solid player on both ends of the court, Kanda can hit jumpers from mid-range and behind the three point line with ease. He's also good at keeping a tight defense against his opponents, and use his speed to keep his opponents on their toes."

"A tight matchup for you huh, Hyuuga?"

"I'd like to see that young punk try to defend against me Izuki."

"#34 6'3 Center Yuuji "The Game" Sakamoto. A truly terrifying player to go up against, Sakamoto could dominate on both defense and offense. He is best known for his incredible power that he uses to block shots and dunk the ball without any trouble. He has also been known to make quick plays during game.s"

"Good luck with that Kagami, you're going up against a brute with brains."

"Hey, you saying I don't have brains?"

"Kagami's lack of brains gives him pains."

"Shut up Izuki!"

"Ahem, may I finish?"

"Sorry."

"Ok, #23 6'0 Power Forward Kenji "Crippler" Kazama. A player with great speed, power, and athleticism, Kazama is not afraid to go in the paint to get the job done. A known chase down artist Kazama loves using his speed and agility to out play his opponents. His best known skill is his incredible ball handling skills that he uses to crossover any defender in his way."

"He could definitely be a problem for you Mitobe, stay on your toes if you go against him."

Mitobe then proceeds to give Hyuuga a thumbs up.

"#13 5'10 Small Forward Kodaka "Taka" Hasegawa. An all-around player that likes to play it calm and collective whenever he's on the court. Hasegawa has good defensive skills and likes to lock down his opponents, and is not afraid to play an up close and personal style, if he has enough room he will slam it down every chance he gets."

"He sounds like a regular player compared to the other starters."

"Don't take him lightly Kagami, there's a reason he's a starter."

"He's Kuroko's match up, let him worry about it."

"#1 5'9 Shooting Guard and Co-Captain Houtarou Oreki. A player with great basketball IQ, Oreki knows how to shoot from anywhere on the court and isn't afraid to do it. Though his stamina isn't as good as his teammates, he more than makes up for it with his smart plays and great tactics."

"Think you could take him Hyuuga?"

"If I tire him out quickly he shouldn't be a problem."

"You say that now, but if what the article says is true, he could give you a run for his money. Finally, #3 5'8 Point Guard and Captain Angel "Heart-Break Kid" Arriaga. The definition for a truly great player, Arriaga can do everything possible on the court. A terrifying player that isn't afraid to take risks, he loves to go all out whenever he's on the court. Three's, mid-range jumpers, blocks, steals, assists, and dunks, Arriaga is definitely a beast when it's go time. He constantly gets double-doubles and has been known to get triple-doubles, Angel has a reputation for collapsing the defense and slamming it down with authority."

"Ok…. He's definitely going to be a problem for us in the future."

"With this team of great players being led by Coach Yuri Nakamura and Manager Mio Akiyama, this ten man team is looking forward to going up against some of the toughest teams Japan has to offer, including fellow Kyoto region team Rakuzan High and the current Winter Cup champions Seirin High."

"So, they're already gunning for us?"

"Well Kagami, I guess we better get ready for them."

"Heh, this year's gonna be fun, Kuroko."

"Alright, now let's start a hard practice boys! This year, losing any game is not an option."


End file.
